Entre Sangre, Azúcar y Muchos Putos Sentimientos Que No Entiendo
by Alexis Rimbaud
Summary: "Mujeres… no suelo pensar mucho en ellas, la mayoría no vale la pena ni voltear a verlas. Son blandas, son frágiles, son destructibles. Pero ésta de enfrente tal vez en verdad vale la pena verla..." POV Katsuki Bakugou.
1. El Jodido Festival Deportivo

_Bien... Pues hagan sus apuestas a ver en qué momento colapso por comenzar más fics de los que puedo actualizar_  
 _Es complicado pero últimamente las cosas sólo fluyen_  
 _Y no podía quedarme con las ganas de comenzar mi primer Kachako_  
 _Empiezo con el momento en que yo los comencé a shippear y de aquí partiré para desarrollar lo que tengo en mente_  
 _Espero que les guste y ténganme paciencia, planeo que todo sea en primera persona y es un reto para mi._  
 _Así que acepto todo tipo de sugerencias XD_

* * *

 **POV KATSUKI BAKUGOU**

Los juegos de la UA han sido de lo más jodido de la perra vida. ¿Cómo diablos el imbécil de Deku había podido ser capaz siquiera pararse en la misma competencia que yo?

No sólo eso, ha aguantado hasta el mismo punto que yo. En qué puto momento.  
¿Y ahora qué? Debía pelear con la perra chica de cara redonda, tonta, amiga del inútil. Era una pérdida de tiempo. Joder, debían pasarme a la final de una maldita vez, nunca he sido de esos que se sienten en un dilema moral por enfrentar a una chica o lo que sea, el enemigo es el enemigo, y el enemigo debe morir. Aún así no me siento feliz de romper a una niñata idiota.

Eso pensaba justo antes del encuentro.

Al salir, el público vitoreaba, y el imbécil Present Mic no dudó en exponer que apoyaba a la chica. Como si me importara.  
Ella camina decidida a mi encuentro, y yo le advierto.

-Si quieres retirarte este es el momento.  
-Retirarme no es opción.

Jo. Con huevos. Una mirada feroz. Pienso que tal vez después de todo servirá de entretenimiento. Bien, ella es la que hace flotar las cosas, recuerdo levemente algo del enfrentamiento con Deku en el que ella participó y me dejó como un imbécil. No volverá a pasar. Mientras no me toque sólo debo hacerla volar en pedazos.

Ella no duda en ir contra mí inmediatamente, está bien, puedo ver a través de sus torpes movimientos… Eso pensé al principio, pero a lo largo de la batalla ella no ha hecho más que presionarme… joder. Maldita perra, tal vez en verdad no está aquí por casualidad, y va contra mí con la misma maldita mirada que el inútil, una mirada que no me teme, una mirada que me enfrenta… sólo que en ella es ¿excitante?

Mujeres… no suelo pensar mucho en ellas, la mayoría no vale la pena ni voltear a verlas. Son blandas, son frágiles, son destructibles. Pero ésta de enfrente tal vez en verdad vale la pena verla…

Mientras ella arremete contra mí una y otra vez los imbéciles del público empiezan a abuchearme un montón de cosas ¿Diferencia de poder? ¿Abuso de mi parte? ¡Que sarta de pendejadas! ¿Y se atreven a llamarse "profesionales"? Nunca en la puta vida seré tan mediocre como ellos. Lo siento por la maldita mujer enfrente mío. Ella será muchas cosas menos frágil. Que pérdida de puto esfuerzo de su parte, todos los imbéciles alrededor no pueden verla como la veo en este momento ¿Débil? Débiles ellos joder, mediocres. La hago explotar de nuevo y sólo se aleja un poco. No es suficiente aún no está muerta.

Mientras Aizawa sensei parlotea algo, la cara redonda me mira ferozmente.

-¡Yo ganaré!

Joder… ¿En qué puto momento juntó tantos escombros? ¡Imbécil! Mantuvo alejada mi atención yendo contra mí una y otra vez.

Maldita perra.

Los escombros son jodidamente abundantes… Aun así… Probablemente un ataque frontal podría ser suficiente, aunque no sé cuánta energía me quede después de eso. Suficiente joder.

Libero una explosión y hago volar cada maldito escombro… Pero duele, maldita sea, maldita mujer… Quién diría. Quién imaginaría que la maldita seguidora del inútil sería una mujer que valga la pena ver y destrozar. Un oponente digno de mi poder.

La fuerza de la explosión la mandó al suelo, puedo ver los cortes y quemaduras en su absurda piel blanca.

-Como eres amiga del inútil de Deku creí que planearías algo

Fanfarroneo, pero en realidad sentí esa ofensiva demasiado cerca. Ella está en el suelo y veo la frustración en rostro. Joder mujer, no me digas que te vas a romper justo ahora que esto se pone interesante.

No.

Ella se para, soy consciente ahora de la delgada tela de su camiseta, que remarca su figura femenina, una poderosa silueta que me hace emocionarme extrañamente. Joder, en verdad quiero que muera, y lo haré yo mismo. Destrozaré cada parte de ti, porque reconozco tu fuerza, maldita cara redonda… no, no. Por Alguna razón recuerdo ahora claramente tu estúpido nombre. Sonrío con mórbida emoción.

-Está bien, pongámonos serios Uraraka.

Mostremos nuestra fuerza ante esta bola de mediocres pseudo profesionales.

Comienzo a correr contra ella y justo cuando creo que me devolverá un golpe limpio… Se desvanece.  
Joder no. Tonta, no ahora. Se estrella en un golpe seco contra el piso.

Pero no se detiene, como si una mujer que ha llegado a este punto se pudiera detener ahora. Veo fuerza y resolución en sus ojos avellana mientras se arrastra. Y también veo agotamiento. No corro a levantarla, ella es fuerte, y veo orgullo en su mandíbula apretada. No aplastaré ese puto orgullo al que ella se aferra tan ferozmente. Me pongo en guardia, y la observo arrastrarse hacia mí.  
Midnight entra, y mientras veo el último intento desesperado de ese par de avellanas aferrarse a la conciencia, Midnight me declara vencedor.

Y que puto extraño. Gané.

Gané. Algo obvio, algo que era de esperarse, algo que quería.

Y aun así sólo puedo observar parado como imbécil a esta mujer siendo transportada en camilla mientras se tapa la cara escondiendo un par de lágrimas.

Gané. Joder.

Y aun así sólo me siento ansioso.

Gané. Maldita sea.

Levanto aquella chaqueta chamuscada y salgo del cuadrilátero entre un montón de molestos aplausos que se escuchan huecos en mi cabeza.

Sin darme cuenta estoy frente a la puerta de Recovery Girl… ¿Qué jodidos hago aquí?... Ah, sí, la puta chaqueta.

La puerta se abre y la vieja me sonríe

-¿Qué pasa Bakugou? ¿También necesitas curación?  
-No, sólo traje esto joder, entréguesela cuando esté mejor maldita sea.

Le doy la chaqueta y la anciana me mira sorprendida, ¿Qué putas es tan extraño? No soy un desalmado hombre desconsiderado. Seré el más grande héroe, el puto amo, el número uno. Un héroe devuelve cosas importantes. O lo que sea joder.

Me voy rápidamente.  
Camino a las gradas me encuentro al imbécil Deku, y sólo confirma algo que no quería aceptar, Uraraka no necesitó de su ayuda, ella me arrinconó con su propio poder.

Regreso a donde están los demás con ansiedad convertida en mal humor, que sólo aumenta cuando me señalan de aplastar a una "frágil mujer" Joder… ¿Qué parte exactamente de ella es frágil? Al parecer toda la bola de retardados no pudo ver lo que yo vi. Un ardiente fuego, una resolución aplastante. Y un poder digno. Malditos imbéciles.

Después de un rato Uraraka regresa a las gradas. No se ve ya como alguien que ha pasado una batalla. Pero resaltan sus hinchados ojos.  
Tonta.

Ni voltea a verme y corre con su banda de inútiles.

La batalla del nerd es en dimensiones extrañas y veo a la idiota de Uraraka preocuparse por cada maldito movimiento, como si fuera para tanto. Maldito nerd y maldito mitad y mitad.

Al final como era de esperarse el estúpido Deku termina medio muerto y la tonta mujer corre como perrito faldero a buscarlo a la enfermería. Por alguna razón esa maldita expresión suya de preocupación empieza a reventarme.

El resto del festival comienza a pasar de forma hueca en mi consciencia, y al fondo sólo escucho a todos lloriquear por la puta cirugía del nerd. ¿A quién le importa joder? Estúpida Uraraka lloriqueando por nada, con sus estúpidos ojos igual de hinchados, por un momento me pregunto si se vería igual de preocupada si yo estuviera como el inútil… espera ¿Qué putas? Joder como si yo me fuera a dejar apalear como ese imbécil. Como si me importa que esa tonta se preocupara por mí. Debo ir a pelear con el imbécil mitad y mitad. Joder, no hay tiempo de pensar en sus putos ojos avellana ¿Desde cuándo noto el puto color de ojos de alguien? Empiezo a ponerme de peor humor y al llegar a la sala de espera el mitad y mitad está allí ¿Cómo jodidos me equivoqué de sala? El imbécil solo me balbucea algo sobre el nerd. Joder, Ahora resulta que a todos les importa ese imbécil.

El maldito festival termina de la peor puta forma.

Maldito mitad y mitad, maldito Deku. Malditos todos.

Todo el resto del día del festival y los demás pasan rápido y de pronto estamos en clase discutiendo sobre las pasantías y los estúpidos nombres de héroes.

Al parecer varios profesionales tuvieron el suficiente cerebro para notarme… incluso a ella.

Volteo de reojo a verla y en verdad parece feliz por su logro… vaya, hasta que por fin sus ojos no están hinchados

Al terminar todas estas estupideces Eraser nos manda a casa, y veo a la tonta correr a lado del nerd, pero éste parece tener algo que hacer. Ella sale y veo caérsele una hoja, la recojo y veo la lista de agencias que la quieren, para mi sorpresa Gunhead la solicitó.

-Hey cara redonda- Ella voltea y me con sorpresa y algo de ¿miedo?  
-Se te cayó esto idiota, no vayas por ahí tirando tu basura  
-Ah lo siento, ehm, gracias Bakugou kun  
-…Deberías ir con Gunhead

-¿Eh? ¡Oye es de mal gusto ver las cosas de los demás!  
-Ni a quien le interesen tus estupideces- ella me ve y hace algo parecido a un idiota puchero  
-Déjame ver tu lista también- su mirada segura me atraviesa y me encuentro extendiéndole mi lista ¿qué demonios? Ella parece dar un rápido vistazo

-Sería interesante ver qué lograrías con Best Jeanist después de todo forma parte del top… aunque tal vez no sea buena idea, no encajas en su modelo de "chico bueno"  
-Jo… ¿Qué insinúas idiota? ¿Qué no lo lograría?

Me devuelve mi lista con su idiota sonrisa ¿Jean eh?

Doy la vuelta para irme y siento su agarre en la muñeca de mi uniforme

-Bakugo kun...  
-¿Qué?  
-Yo…. Quería agradecerte, por tratarme como a un verdadero rival, gracias por darme mi lugar.  
-Idiota. Ve con Gunhead para que vuelva a darte una paliza pero esta vez no caigas medio muerta cuando se ponga interesante

Sonríe decididamente y yo me largo antes de que el inútil regrese.

Camino a casa y le inútil de Kirishima me alcanza

-Hey Bakugou, te ves muy contento ¿Algo bueno pasó?  
-Cállate imbécil o te vuelvo a dar otra paliza.

En mi subconsciente guardo algo de esa idiota sonrisa decidida.


	2. Genial Soy un Puto Perro

_Hola! Gracias por leer, en verdad estoy enamorada del Kacchako_  
 _Y he disfrutado mucho escribir este capítulo_  
 _Ojalá les guste, y muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Sobre todo a Tatis GR, me alegra haber logrado que tu gustara aunque un poco la pareja_  
 _Escribir desde la perspectiva de Bakugou es difícil, pero espero no equivocarme mucho uwu_  
 _Bueno, les dejo el nuevo capítulo!_

* * *

 **POV KATSUKI BAKUGOU**

Fin de semana. Me pudren.

Tengo que pasar más tiempo en casa y soportar el puto carácter insufrible de mi madre ¿Cómo jodidos mi padre, tan jodido sumiso se casó con ella? A veces imagino que ella lo secuestró o algo así. Esa loca mujer es capaz de todo.

Es medio día y aunque planeaba ir a entrenar mi madre me manda de compras. Joder. ¿Tengo cara de un pinche mandadero o qué? Si quiere algo que vaya ella. Debería estarme preparando para las jodidas pasantías.

Me manda al súper más lejos de casa, sólo porque allí está de oferta la carne que quiere.

Después de lo que parecen mil putos años llego al lugar y escojo cada cosa de la maldita lista, para acabar de llevar mi día a las puertas del infierno la fila es más pinche extensa que mi camino a casa. Me formo malhumorado mientras algunas personas me miran con curiosidad. Me pudren.

Un par de niños me señalan, y aunque los miro con desdén no se intimidan y se acercan con precaución a hablarme.

-Oye Onii-san, tu eres el que peleaste con la castaña en el festival de deportes ¿cierto? ¿En verdad es tan guapa en persona como se ve en la tele?

Tardo un segundo en analizar lo que acaba de decirme el mocoso ¿Uraraka linda?.  
Bufo.

-Lárguense de aquí antes de que pierda la paciencia malditos críos de mierda

Los miro con ganas de sacarles los ojos y deciden alejarse. ¿Es que están dañados de la vista? ¿Qué tiene de atractiva esa cara redonda?  
Oh bien, ahora estoy pensando en ella, lo que me faltaba. Jodido día.

Mientras me distraía con los mocosos una pequeña anciana se ha colado enfrente mio en la fila.

-Oiga anciana, la fila inicia por aquel lado

Señalo el fin de la inmensa fila molesto, estoy a nada de explotar, literalmente.

-Ay joven yo sé que usted entiende que a mi edad no puedo estar tanto tiempo en una fila  
-Oiga yo también llevo siglos en este puto lugar y quiero largarme así que vaya al final anciana

Voy a sostenerla del hombro pero me golpea con su puto bastón en la cabeza.

-Jo… No debería haber hecho eso abuela….

Siento mi mal humor llega a mi cabeza y mis manos se calientan.

-Vaya jovencito impertinente, alguien debería enseñarte a respetar a tus mayores. Hasta que sientas consideración por tu prójimo sufrirás las consecuencias.  
-Cállese maldita vieja no me va a venir a decir lo que deb…

Mi vista se nubla y todo se vuelve borroso. Siento aflojar mi agarre alrededor de la canastilla del súper y no me entero de nada más.

Al despertar, la puta cabeza parece que me va a estallar, siento demasiados olores cerca de mí y me quema la nariz. Abro los ojos. Hay un montón de gente a mí alrededor. Pero algo está mal, no hay ningún jodido color, lo veo todo en escala de grises. Trato de llevarme las manos a donde la anciana me golpeó pero entonces lo descubro.

No están. Mis putos brazos no están.

En su lugar hay extremidades peludas, me incorporo y lo compruebo.

Soy un puto perro.

Y a juzgar por el tamaño de todo a mí alrededor, soy un jodido perro enano.

Me pongo a gritar y maldecir a ésa pinche vieja, debe tener un Quirk de transformación, pero al parecer sólo ladro, y la gente a mí alrededor se espanta.

-Hey muchacho, tr-tranquilo, ya llamamos a la policía no tardan en llegar.

Entiendo lo que dice pero sólo puedo pensar en atrapar y masticar a esa maldita vieja, sin dudarlo salgo corriendo de la tienda siguiendo lo que yo creo es el asqueroso olor a vieja, mis patas me hacen ir muy rápido, alcanzo a ver mi reflejo en alguno de esos feos escaparates, en efecto soy un pinche enano y tengo orejas y pelo en puntas. Corro lo más rápido que puedo, pero olvido el tráfico y que ahora soy una micro jodida cosa que nadie ve, una bicicleta toca su campana pero ni el retrasado conductor ni yo reaccionamos a tiempo. Me golpea y el aire escapa de mis pulmones.

Jodido día mierdero.

Al despertar por tercera vez en este día infernal de mierda, siento dolor en mi costillar. Estoy recostado en un cojín suave en un cuarto muy iluminado, un olor floral reina en la habitación, se me hace conocido pero no sé de dónde.

Lo que faltaba, un loco debe haberme recogido en la calle. Éste día cada vez se va más a la mierda.

Me levanto lentamente y trato de caminar, lo de las patas es incómodo, al verlas también descubro que una duele jodidamente y está vendada. Ahora soy un puto perro enano ridículo atropellado y cojo. De lo lindo.

Cuando encuentre a esa abuela la voy a masticar hasta que nunca pueda hacer el súper de nuevo.

Camino a lo que creo que es la puerta principal, el lugar parece un departamento pequeño, mi cojín estaba junto a una cama individual y el mismo cuarto funciona de mini estancia y comedor. Huelo algo delicioso de lo que supongo es la cocina, parece un lugar donde vive una sola persona.

-Oh Inu chan ¡ya despertaste!

De pronto por fin recuerdo el origen del puto aroma floral de mis recuerdos.

Uraraka.

Uraraka se acerca donde estoy y se agacha para ponerse a mi altura, me pongo a la defensiva, veo sus enormes ojos avellana verme con cariño, ternura y protección, nunca me había visto de esa manera, mis sentidos están muy sensibles, gracias a mi gran olfato y oído soy consciente de cada jodido y minúsculo movimiento, cuando se pasa un mechón de cabello tras la oreja desprende un maldito olor a flores tan… adictivo. Joder.

Le gruño levemente, pero no se asusta, toca mi nariz con la yema de su dedo índice.

-Vamos Inu chan, sé que has tenido un día difícil, te recogí después de que te atropellara la bicicleta y te llevé al veterinario. Tu patita en unos días estará como nueva. Me quedaré contigo en lo que encontramos a tu familia.

Me despeina la cabeza y yo me quedo petrificado, como idiota. Soy un idiota. Soy un perro idiota adicto a ese olor cuando mueve su cabello.

Se va a la cocina y vuelve con un plato con comida para perro lo deja cerca de la mesilla de la estancia y sirve un plato de lo que parece curry, huele como curry.

Me sorprendo un poco al notar que sólo sirve un plato de comida, y es cierto, en aquél departamento sólo vive una persona ¿Y sus jodidos padres?

Me acerco al plato a comer y sabe asqueroso, pero tengo un hambre de los mil demonios así que no me quejo, pero al terminar me acerco a ella porque aquél curry en verdad se ve bueno.

-Inu chan no estoy segura de si el veterinario apruebe que comas curry.

Que se joda el veterinario.

-Uhm, vale- Me extiende un poco de carne con curry y sabe jodidamente bien. Quién diría que esta inútil es capaz de hacer un curry tan bueno.

Ella me acaricia mientras lamo lo que queda de curry en mis patas, la veo de reojo y parece triste.

-Inu chan, tengo mucha tarea del instituto pero justo ahora no tengo ganas de hacer nada, mis padres se fueron en la mañana y me siento sola, es bueno que estés aquí.

Mierda, que incómodo. No quiero saber nada de la vida de la inútil cara redonda…

Empieza a recoger su plato y se va a la cocina a limpiar, idiotizado por la nueva adicción a su olor la sigo, veo cómo lava los platos y acomoda todo en su minúscula cocina, desde mi altura, puedo ver lo tonificado de su cuerpo, su busto sobre sale demasiado y su piel es más clara que nada. Estoy acostumbrado a verla correr atrás del nerd echando gritos y saltillos a su alrededor, la única vez que la vi desanimada fue después de nuestro combate… y ahora. ¿Qué mierda con esa mirada tan melancólica? Me da náuseas.

Termina de acomodar la cocina y me acaricia de nuevo para volver a la estancia, y ahí voy como imbécil, esclavo de ese dulce aroma que desprende.

La comida me ha dado sueño, así que corro a acostarme en el cojín que preparó para mi, pero mantengo la vista en ella y recuerdo lo que me dijeron los críos en el súper… Ella es ¿linda? Tiene ojos enormes… como alien. Y una cara redonda… como niña. Y una piel blanca…. Como bruja. Y unas mejillas sonrojadas… como payaso. ¿Qué parte de ella es linda? Mientras hace tarea se mueve el cabello, y siento su aroma en el ambiente. Tal vez… tal vez su jodido cabello sea "lindo" o lo que sea joder, ¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto? Debería estar afuera buscando a la vieja, pero ahora estoy cansado, y me regodeo imaginando lo histérica de mi maldita madre al no tener lo que quería del súper y me siento menos jodido.

Despierto de nuevo, parece que ya anocheció, ¿Qué mierda haré? No puedo pasar la noche aquí, no puedo seguir siendo un puto perro. No veo a Uraraka en la habitación pero la luz del baño está encendida. Me alzo para estirarme y sentir ese maldito dolor en mi "pata" izquierda.

La puerta del baño se abre y para mi puta suerte la cara redonda sale envuelta en una pequeña toalla blanca mientras aún escurre agua. ¡¿Qué mierdaaaaa?!

¡¿Qué clase de mujer hace eso?! ¡Estoy aquí joder! … Bueno soy un puto perro ¡pero estoy aquí! ¡¿Cómo mierda sale desnuda del baño?!

Comienzo a correr y ella se ríe

-Inu chan ¿Por qué corres en círculos?

Se sienta en la cama y hace ademán para quitarse la toalla, y al ver sus senos apretados y aún mojados algo en mi pecho quema, y corro a la cocina. Como si yo quisiera ver algo de ese jodido cuerpo. Jodido cuerpo tonificado, con jodidos senos del tamaño de… de? ¿Qué mierdas estoy pensando?

Después de un rato que parece un puto milenio me asomo al cuarto de nuevo, ella está poniéndose crema en las piernas. La contemplo más de lo que nunca aceptaré y su expresión melancólica sigue ahí. Y me molesta. Ella es la molesta mujer gritona que siempre sigue al nerd a todos lados con una sonrisa en la cara, me fastidia verla así, es molesto.

-Sabes Inu chan… En la escuela hay alguien que me gusta.

Oh bien joder, más cosas innecesarios que nunca en la puta vida quisiera escuchar y aquí estoy.

-Él es… tan valiente, fuerte, es muy atractivo y tiene una linda personalidad, él quiere ser el héroe número uno y es mi inspiración.

Mierda, y ahora escucharé que está enamorada de mi, lo que pinches faltaba

-…Se llama Midoriya Izuku

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El nerd?! Ah bien sí, era de esperar que tuvieras el gusto atrofiado mujer idiota recoge-perros, idiota.

Me echo en la almohada dispuesto a dormir, estoy harto de este día de mierda, mañana temprano escaparé para buscar a la abuela y masticarla hasta que me devuelva a la normalidad.

Pero siento unos brazos rodear mi cuerpo y de pronto ella está abrazándome

-Kyaaaa nunca lo había dicho en voz alta!

Dile eso a alguien que le importe mujer idiota con mal gusto

-…pero creo que nunca será correspondido esto. Además, tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme, mis padres… quiero poder ayudarlos pronto, por eso me convertiré en heroína, y….-

De pronto la cara redonda empezó un largo largo monólogo de mierda en el que estoy terminando de enterarme de cada detalle de su puta vida. Y me hace sentir ansioso, ella vive aquí sola, y carga con demasiadas cosas por su cuenta. El mismo puto sentimiento que tuve al enfrentarla vuelve, respeto. Respeto la resolución de esta mujer idiota con mal gusto. No es una mujer hueca, tiene un fuego que arde con fuerza, y yo respeto eso, o lo que sea joder….

-…Y luego está Bakugou- cuando menciona mi nombre me pongo alerta- Él es fuerte, pero tiene un mal carácter, y no me agrada que siempre moleste a Deku- se lo merece por inútil y nerd- pero admiro mucho su fuerza y resolución, aunque nuestro encuentro me hizo darme cuenta de lo débil que soy, soy un fiasco, una vergüenza… tan débil yo…- se pone a sollozar y me pongo nervioso, no joder no. Me mantiene pegado a su pecho, pero me suelta cuando empieza a sollozar, y pronto el sollozo se convierte en un llanto desmedido y yo entro en pánico mierda, ¿qué le pasa? ¿por qué mierda llora? Me caga oír llorar a las mujeres, sólo se ponen histéricas y de mal humor y cualquier cosa que digas sirve de menos que de putas nada. Comienzo a correr en lo que parecen círculos

¿Qué putas mierdas se supone que haga? ¡Soy un puto maldito perro!

De pronto escucho su risa…

-Inu chan, eres muy gracioso…. ¿Sabes? Tal vez esté mal, pero puedes dormir en la cama conmigo.

¿Qué?

-No quiero sentirme sola hoy….

Joder qué se la va a hacer, soy un perro, y hace frío. Y ella ha sido amable mierda, sólo dormiré en la orilla.

Me subo a la cama con intenciones de dormir en la orilla, pero ella me jala y me abraza como animal de peluche, joder, su aroma inunda cada milímetro de mi conciencia y entro en un estado de sopor, ella aún llora. Mierda, no llores, no llores Uraraka. No tendrías que pasar por esto sola idiota. Yo podría… yo tal vez… si tú lo necesitaras…. Mierda.

Sólo no pases por esto sola joder.

Cuando deja de llorar, se queda dormida, y también yo trato de descansar.

Al día siguiente, siento el sol quemarme y abro los ojos, al principio no noto lo obvio. Pero entonces volteo hacia abajo y veo mi torso desnudo. Mi torso desnudo abrazado por un brazo suave, entonces noto que mi vista ha vuelto y con ella mi cuerpo de humano… desnudo… en cama con la cara redonda…

Mierda mierda mierda. Jodida anciana, te encontraré y te mataré yo mismo.

Comienzo a moverme despacio para no despertarla, pero entonces se mueve y se aprieta contra mi espalda. Siento su prominente busto y algo en mí se enciende…Mi juicio se nubla un poco pero debo salir de allí antes de que se despierte, logro zafarme de su agarre y me paro despacio, tomo la toalla húmeda que dejó ahí cerca la noche anterior y…

-¿Bakugou?

Mierda.

Volteo a verla con solo una toalla tapando las joyas de la familia y está impactada.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí? ¡Estás desnudo! ¡Pervertido!

Comienza a lanzarme cosas que logro evitar

-Cálmate maldita mujer  
-¿Dónde está Inu chan? ¿Qué le hiciste?  
-Idiota yo… yo… Ugh mierda olvídalo.  
-…¿Tú eras aquél perrito?  
-…. Sólo olvídalo mierda. Si tu no dices nada yo no diré nada.  
-¿Por qué eras un perro?  
-¡Ojalá lo supiera joder!

Ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Bien lo que faltaba, se burla de mi.

Se levanta y me da ropa vieja de su padre, que me queda enorme pero es mejor que ir desnudo por ahí.

-shsdfrayusj  
-¿Qué dijiste Bakugou?  
-gsrtaud  
-¿Eh?  
-QUE GRACIAS JODER MIERDA

Le grito horrible y sólo ríe.

-Perdón, es que… no sé por qué no puedo dejar de pensarte como Inu chan  
-Que se joda Inu chan  
-Oye Bakugou… por favor no vayas a mencionarle a nadie lo de Deku…  
-Ni a quien putas le importe tu mal gusto. Sólo olvídalo joder. Adiós.

Me voy y descubro decepcionado como el dulce aroma a flores se desvanece.

Al llegar a casa mi loca madre está histérica, al ir a l supermercado a buscarme luego de horas de no volver se enteró del "altercado". Resulta que esa anciana era una heroína jubilada. Su Quirk se anula al cumplir sus condiciones. No sé qué putas condiciones cumplí, pero al fin no soy un perro y eso es lo que importa.

Mi inútil padre sirve la cena, y yo sólo puedo pensar en el picante curry del día anterior.


	3. Que te jodan Best Jeanist

**[Bueno pues, esto es gracioso, ayer mi computadora estaba fallando y mandé el documento a un amigo, que no me entendió y publicó  
no sólo uno si no dos capítulos XD iba a dejar lo de Ochako para el cap 4 pero bueeeh XD no tiene caso moverlo ahora  
Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero disfruten estos dos capítulos ;w; dejaba a Ochako para después porque es un gran avance entre éstos dos  
Me gusta como se ha desarrollado su relación, espero que les guste también y si tienen sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas.  
Bueno por último, advertencia de lemon... por fiiiiiin XD es que no quería adelantarlo y que pareciera sacado de la nada.  
Gracias por leer y estaré esperando sus comentarios :'3  
P.D. Spoiler del manga]**

* * *

 **POV BAKUGOU KATSUKI**

 _Tercer Día de pasantías por la noche…_

Maldita Uraraka. Jodido el momento en que decidí hacerle caso.

Best Jeanist es un grano en el culo. Estoy hasta la madre de sus lecciones para hacerme "funcional con la sociedad" sólo pierdo mi puto tiempo. Me lleva a patrullar con ese ridículo peinado y ese odioso par de jeans. Que se pudra, él y toda su maldita agencia.

Tan imbécil yo, creyendo que podría aprovechar y aprender algo de un héroe "top", top mis huevos.

Mi maldito celular suena.

 **Cara Rendonda 22:45  
** _Mira! Hoy aprendí a derrumbar un maleante sin usar mis manos._  
 _Foto Adjunta._

Es ella. De nuevo.

En la foto ella está sonriendo a la cámara sometiendo a Gunhead. Maldita sea. Yo hoy aprendí nada. A menos que la forma correcta de saludar en público cuente como algo.

Por alguna razón ella no deja de enviarme mensajes cada puto día.

 **Bakugou 23:00**  
 _Jódete cara redonda._

Estoy harto de perder mi tiempo mientras ella aprende, me jode la puta vida sentirme rezagado.

 **Cara Redonda 23:02  
** _Jódete tú o.ó Mañana iremos a la oficina de Best Jeanist por un trabajo de colaboración pendiente entre Gunhead y él. Muéstrame un lugar lindo para comer._

No puedo evitar reírme. Cada vez esa mujer odiosa es más mal hablada. Creo que soy una mala influencia.

Como sea joder, no entiendo por qué no deja de escribirme. Ni le contesto ese último mensaje, como si mi de por si jodido tiempo pudiera usarse para algo aún más mierda como llevarla a comer a algún lado. Estoy harto de que esté tan presente cada día, me siento fuera de mi con todo, y eso me hace sentir de la mierda.

Ella me sofoca. Ya no quiero pensar en ese puto aroma a flores que desprende, pero lo tengo jodidamente presente, es como si siguiera siendo ese jodido perro imbécil adicto.

Me recuesto en la cama harto de toda la mierda de estos días. Pero cierro los ojos y sólo puedo pensar en ella sola en su departamento.  
Bufo.  
Estoy actuando como un completo idiota. Mierda.

Me meto a bañar para tratar de quitarme el mierdero peinado que me han hecho.

Antes de dormir, me llega otro mensaje.

 **Cara Redonda 00:14  
** _Mañana 3 pm_

No le contesto de nuevo, debo volver a la normalidad lo más pronto posible.

xxxxxx

 _Cuarto día de pasantías por la mañana…_

La mañana transcurre con jodida "normalidad" y yo no puedo estar de peor humor. Todos aquí parecen unos imbéciles. De pronto mientras trato de acomodar unos malditos papeles, Best Jeanist contesta una llamada y nos hace pararnos a todos para recibir las visitas.

La puerta se abre escandalosamente y a la cabeza entra Gunhead con algunos secuaces, y justo atrás de él, va ella, entre tanto matón resalta tanto como un conejo entre una banda de osos salvajes.  
Joder. Olvidé por completo su visita.

Ella parece buscar algo con la vista y cuando me ve, la veo contener una risa. Maldita.

Entonces me veo y recuerdo mis jeans y mi peinado ridículo.  
Genial.  
Parezco un imbécil y ella no duda en burlarse. Ambos héroes intercambian palabras y Best Jeanist voltea a verme.

-Joven Bakugou, por favor lleva a la señorita Uravity a conocer la ciudad.

¿Eh?

-¿Por qué mierdas yo tendría que hacer algo como eso?

Me echa una mirada desaprobatoria

-Demuestra que has aprendido algo de modales aquí. O si no acepta la penitencia correspondiente.

Oh sí, su jodida penitencia, cada que hago algo que no le parece me manda lavar y planchar lo putos jeans de toda la jodida oficina.

Bufo.

-Como sea joder.

Gunhead le da el día libre a ella y mientras le cuchichea algo ella se pone más roja que una puta manzana y le da un manotazo al héroe. Al parecer se llevan bien.

-Vamos ya Uravidiota.

Ella me sigue al elevador.

-Lindo peinado  
-Cállate idiota.  
-Lindos jeans  
-Joo ¿No crees que estás tentando mucho a tu suerte idiota?

Siento la vena en mi sien a punto de explotar. Pero ella sólo se ríe. Y mi mal humor se esfuma. Joder.

Caminamos sin rumbo fijo hasta que ella elige una pequeña cafetería.

-Te ves bien Bakugou kun

No me pasa desapercibido el "kun" pero estoy harto de todo. La ignoro.

Comemos en silencio. Siento su aroma mezclarse con la esencia a café que está impregnada en todo el local. La cabeza me da vueltas.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido con Best Jeanist?

Me ve fijamente mientras come su pastel de fresas. Algo es diferente, ya no veo precaución ni resentimiento en su mirada, me ve con sus putos ojos avellana como si yo fuera alguien más. Me enferma.

-No te confundas idiota, no somos amigos ni nada joder así que no seas tan confianzuda conmigo.

Ella parece quedarse pensando en algo y vuelve su mirada fija a mi.

-No sé por qué creo que somos más cercanos ahora, no puedo dejar de verte como ese pequeño cachorro atropellado.

Ardo en rabia y mi puto mal humor acumulado estalla.

-Déjate de tantas mierdas idiota, no soy ese puto perro ni somos cercanos, tu inútil vida me da igual, me da igual tu forma de vivir, deja de tratarme como si yo fuera uno de tus patéticos amigos.

Sin darme cuenta estoy de pie gritándole a esa minúscula mujer, todos en el lugar me están viendo pero me importa una mierda.  
Pero ella se ríe.  
Le grito que se muera y se ríe más.  
Se para y dice que paguemos y me pasa rápidamente su mano por mi cabello.  
Me arde el estómago del puto coraje que siento, ella ya no me teme y me trata como quiere, maldita, que se joda.

Ella camina relajada al parque y la tengo que seguir porque el trabajo de mierda de hoy es ése.

Nos sentamos en una de las bancas y la ignoro, si me dice algo más la voy a matar. Estoy hasta el coño de éste día.

La tarde transcurre y el atardecer llega. Me gustan los atardeceres, son como mil putas explosiones al mismo tiempo.

-Es un lindo atardecer- Ella dice eso con una especie de asqueroso tono soñador y la veo observar el atardecer con sus mejillas ridículamente rojas.

La miro de reojo, estoy hasta la madre de todo, ni siquiera tengo ganas de gritarle que se muera y me deje en paz.

-Que lástima por ti idiota

-¿Lástima?

-Lástima que los que están aquí seamos tu y yo. Seguro que disfrutarías más esto con el imbécil de Deku.

No sé ni por qué digo lo que digo, pero mierda, lo dije.  
Ella se pone roja y se ve molesta.

-Prometiste no mencionarlo

No lo niega. Siento mi mal humor crecer por alguna razón.

-Pero lástima idiota. Te jodes, el que está aquí soy yo. Y ni en una puta vida tendríamos oportunidad, porque yo te encuentro bastante fea. Un desperdicio total de nuestro puto tiempo.

Sonrío con morbo, ni volteo a verla, puedo sentir su irritación, y se siente tan bien joder.  
Siento su mano golpearme la cabeza, y de pronto está frente a mi, me mira divertida. No es lo que esperaba

-¿Dices que no tenemos oportunidad? Eso debería decirlo yo. Podrás verte todo lo lindo que quieras con ese peinado nuevo y esos jeans ajustados, y tal vez si no abrieras nunca la boca podrías pasar por un prospecto decente. Pero tienes razón, jamás me enamoraría de ti. Quizás este lindo atardecer sería emocionante para alguna chica que no lleve un montón de moretones y cansacio por entrenamiento, o a alguna boba mujer que vea romance en todos lados. Pero francamente aquí frente a esta linda tarde contigo aquí no siento nada.

Me mira con sus ojos retadores. Siento arder el peor puto humor del mundo en mi interior pero no le daré el gusto que lo note.

-Que alivio idiota.  
-O tal vez incluso menos que nada.  
-Estamos de acuerdo que todo este puto día ha sido un desperdicio  
-Sí.  
-Bien que te jodan.

Regresamos sin decir nada más, la veo irse con Gunhead, pero voltea a verme y me enseña la lengua como niña. Sonrío para mi y me voy.

El resto de las pasantías son una mierda y yo soy un imbécil regresando cada mañana por café al mismo lugar.

xxxxxxxx

 _Día del examen práctico final:_

La Batalla contra All Might es una mierda, cooperar con el imbécil Deku me da ganas de morir. Pero de alguna manera lo logramos y termino K.O.

Recupero la conciencia lentamente, sé que estoy en la enfermería. Pero huele a flores.  
Escucho su voz, está hablando con el maldito nerd, la oigo reír y me arde la sangre. Que se larguen a flirtear a otro lado y me dejen de una puta vez descansar en paz joder. Entreabro los ojos y ella está pelando una manzana para él.  
Ojalá se clave el cuchillo.

En algún momento el inepto de Deku duerme y ella se va. La habitación aún huele a su puto shampoo y me duermo.  
Después de un rato escucho la puerta abrirse, estoy despierto pero no abro los ojos. Pero su olor la delata, se que es ella joder.

Por su calor corporal noto que está cerca de mi, me revuelve el pelo mientras me susurra _"Estuviste increíble Bakugou kun"_ y se va.

Mierda. Mi estómago se retuerce. Joder.

De pronto me siento capaz de romperle cada hueso a All Might.

xxxx

 **POV URARAKA OCHAKO**

El primer día del campamento ha sido agotador, pero estoy decidida a esforzarme mucho para mejorar mis habilidades, aprovecharé todo lo que Gunhead me enseñó.

Después de la tremenda cena las chicas y yo nos vamos a descansar luego de un relajante baño. Hablamos un poco de cómo nos fue a cada en las pasantías, YaoMomo se ve bastante desanimada, me recuerda a cierto rubio malhablado que también odió esos días.

Nos acomodamos y me quedo dormida de inmediato, estoy cansadísima. Pero me despierto porque tengo sed, 1.35 am… rayos, voy a la cocina para regresar pronto a dormir, seguro el siguiente día de entrenamiento será peor.

Salgo de la cocina pero por alguna razón camino al patio principal, y ahí lo veo, recostado en el pasto con su ceño fruncido como siempre. Seguro está deseándole la muerte a cada estrella o algo así. De pronto recuerdo la pequeña visita secreta que le hice a la enfermería y mi corazón late deprisa.

Sin decirle nada me acerco y me siento a su lado. Si algo he aprendido de él es que en verdad es como un animal feroz siempre a la defensiva, pero si te acercas con cuidado no te echará.

-Qué mierda haces fuera tan tarde Uravidiota.

Ni me voltea a ver, parece cansado.

-Tenía sed.

Se incorpora para sentarse, parece distraído y cansado, no es propio de él, pero parece haberle afectado mucho el examen práctico. Voltea a verme por primera vez, y en la oscuridad siento su mirada escanearme, me sonrojo por alguna razón, que bueno que está oscuro y él no podrá notarlo.

-No deberías pasearte por ahí sin sostén idiota.

Si es posible me sonrojo más y me cruzo los brazos en el pecho.

-Pervertido

Bufa amargamente pero sigue habiendo algo de burla ahí.

-Como si tuvieras algo que valga la pena ver.  
-Entonces no veas tonto.

Se ríe y algo en mi estómago tiembla, por alguna razón creo que he visto muchas partes de él que nadie más ha visto… en varios sentidos.

-Ya te lo dije imbécil, deja de tratarme como si fuéramos cercanos, o como si yo fuera ese maldito perro.

Por alguna razón no me molesta lo que dice, he comprendido que toda su bravuconería es simplemente su forma de ser. Me río y voltea verme furioso.  
Se para y me da la espalda para caminar.

-Volvamos tonta, y deja de andar por ahí a media noche como imbécil, alguien podría decidir c _azarte_.

Regreso al dormitorio y me siento demasiado inquieta.

El siguiente día de entrenamiento es efectivamente peor que al anterior. Terminamos agotados, y ahora debemos cocinar. No soy la más profesional chef del mundo, pero estoy orgullosa de mis habilidades, vivir sola te hace aprender muchas cosas. Pero pronto quedo opacada por un eufórico Bakugou cortando vegetales a la velocidad de la luz mientras les desea la muerte.

-Bakugou kun tus habilidades con el cuchillo son sorprendentes! Que inesperado!

-¡Qué diablos quieres decir con eso? ¿Estás diciendo que esperabas que fuera un inútil con esto o qué?

No puedo evitar reírme y él parece con ganas de aventarme el cuchillo.

Comemos lo que logramos preparar, veo a Deku preocupado por algo, pero no le pregunto nada, últimamente me siento un poco fuera de lugar hablando con él…

Todos nos vamos a dormir luego de recoger y las chicas parecen con muchas ganas de compartir secretos.

-Ochako chan ¿Ya no te gusta Midoriya? Antes siempre estabas con él pero últimamente pareces pensar en otra cosa –pregunta Tsuyu y me pongo rojísima

-¿Ehhhhh? – gritan todas al unísono

-N-no me ha gustado nunca Deku kun chicas, es un malentendido.

Se nos va la noche entre confesiones y preguntas incómodas. Al final todas duermen pero sigo intranquila, así que voy a la cocina por agua.

Y por alguna razón estoy casi segura de que Bakugou debe estar afuera también esta noche. Camino hacia el jardín sin entender por qué, y sí, ahí está. Parado frente al bosque viendo el cielo. Ojalá pudiera saber lo que piensa.

Voltea a verme con el ceño fruncidísimo..

-¿De nuevo tú, Uravidiota?  
-Eso debería decir yo, tonto.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, hasta que se me ocurre algo.

-Te reto a una caminata en el bosque.

Arquea un ceja y me mira escéptico

-¿Eres una maldita niña o qué?

-Está bien, entiendo que te de miedo, no lo hagamos.  
-¡¿Ah?!

Lo veo enfadarse rapidísimo y accede. Es como un niñito.

Caminamos en la oscuridad del bosque, hay mucho ruido de animales y sombras misteriosas… de pronto creo que no fue la mejor idea. Por ir preocupada escuchando no pongo atención al piso y tropiezo con las raíces de un árbol. Pero los rápidos reflejos de él no me dejan caer… con su mano sin querer me detiene sujetando mi pecho izquierdo, siento el contacto de sus grandes dedos a través de mi blusa y mi corazón late rapidísimo.

-…Te dije que no pasearas sin sostén a media noche idiota.

Dice eso pero no me suelta, al contrario, aprieta sus dedos contra mi pecho y siento la fuerza de ellos.

-¿Bakugou kun? Ahm ya puedes soltarme…

-…No quiero.

Volteo a verlo a mi lado, está rígido con la mirada baja, y vuelve a apretar mi pecho.

No veo venir lo que sigue, me jala de la cintura y me atrae hacia él, de un momento a oto siento sus labios contra los míos… aprieta su mano alrededor de mi cintura y con la otra sujeta mi cabeza para que no me aparte de ese salvaje beso… pero no quiero apartarme. No entiendo, pero pongo mi palma contra su fuerte pecho, y siento la ansiedad crecer en su forma de besarme, aprieta su lengua contra mis labios y cedo, lo dejo pasar y nuestras bocas juegan libremente. No entiendo. No sé que estoy haciendo. Pero él sabe tan bien… Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, una parte de mi deseaba esto. Ahora que parece seguro que no voy a escapar, lleva la mano que sujetaba mi cabeza a mi pecho, y mientras me besa con ansiedad siento cómo masajea mi pecho, y siento sus dedos aprisionar mi pezón… me siento arder.

Él parece contar con la capacidad de hacerme estallar a voluntad. Le devuelvo el beso, de pronto tan ansiosa como él. Sus manos parecen dispuestas a deslizarse bajo mi blusa, y una vocecilla me dice que no lo detenga… Pero de pronto algo se mueve detrás de nosotros. Y en menos de segundo él pasa de besarme a ponerse en guardia. También trato de concentrarme sin mucho éxito en nuestros alrededores ¡todo está tan oscuro! Él escanea todo con mirada feroz.

-Volvamos

No me dice nada más, pero me toma de la muñeca y me jala con fuerza para volver a los dormitorios, parece muy preocupado.

Me deja en la puerta de la habitación de las chicas, sólo sonríe con suficiencia, me revuelve el cabello y se va. Idiota.

Mi corazón parece estallar al acostarme. Recuerdo sus manos sobre mí mientras aún puedo recordar el sabor de su saliva en mi lengua. Me siento avergonzada… ahí va mi primer beso. Y definitivamente no quería que fuera así pero… pero no me arrepiento. Desde hace tiempo siento crecer algo en mi pecho, algo diferente a lo que siento con Deku…

Trato de vaciar mi mente para dormir.

xxx

Tercer noche del campamento… La prueba de valor se salió de control, Tsuyu y yo corremos de vuelta al campamento, logramos luchar y salir bien libradas. Y entonces, la voz de Deku kun resuena en nuestras cabezas _"Kacchan es el objetivo de los villanos"_ tardo un segundo en asimilarlo… mi corazón se llena de ansiedad y trato de no entrar en pánico. ¿Dónde estás Bakugou? Por más que corremos y luchamos, no sirvió… se lo llevaron… y mientras veo a Deku kun derrumbarse, siento que mi corazón es consumido por el miedo.

Nos trasladan al hospital. Deku kun no tarda en hacer un plan para rescatarlo… pero en realidad sé que él no podría tolerar el ser "rescatado", no es que no quiera ir, pero ahora mismo me siento impotente, y sé, de corazón, que él no nos agradecería si fuéramos a buscarlo.

Me dan de alta y vuelvo a casa, mis padres llegan en la mañana.

Llego al departamento que por primera vez siento enorme y frío. Aún tengo el cojín de Inu chan junto a mi cama.

Y me siento tan sola…

* * *

 **[Gracias por leer mi promoción 2x1 XD por cierto, la escena de Bakugou y Uraraka es algo que tengo en mi mente desde que vi este video /ysn76JH5fwc amo Lalaland y este vídeo me trae vuelta loca, ya estoy empezando un AU basándome en eso XD gracias por leer!]**


	4. Ahora Soy Un Puto Acosador Genial

**¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por leer.  
Les dejo un capítulo un poco largo y espero les guste.  
Advertencia de lemmon ;3**

* * *

 **POV KATSUKI BAKUGOU**

La noche me consume y doy vueltas en la cama. Esa maldita pesadilla de nuevo.

En mi sueño veo a la idiota cara redonda correr sola en el bosque sangrante, mientras los villanos me sumergen en una burbuja de oscuridad mientras me sigo preguntando ¿De quién era ese puto brazo en medio del bosque? Lo que yo supe es que estábamos bajo ataque y un par de villanos de alto calibre nos atacaron. ¿Todos fuimos atacados por igual?

No temo por ella, no en realidad, ella es fuerte. Pero a veces es ingenua aún.  
Y esos villanos no jugaban, ellos querían _matar_.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba atado en un lugar asqueroso. Traté de escuchar lo más que pueda, tuvieron bajas en su lado, mas no hablan de haber logrado matar a alguien. Pero escuché a la rubia con cara de idiota mencionar "logré tomar un poco de sangre a esa linda chica, Ochako chan. Tan linda con su cuerpo golpeado."  
Me hizo hervir la sangre. Tan solo imaginarla acorralada y golpeada me dan ganas de volar todo en mil pedazos. Y volarle la cabeza a esa rubia idiota.  
Los jodidos villanos me querían reclutar o una mierda así, bola de imbéciles. Yo he sido conquistado completamente por la forma en que se ve All Might cuando gana. Como si pudiera unirme a una bola de fracasados basura de la sociedad.

Después de eso, All Might llega, aparace Kirishima con el bastardo de Deku. Salimos de ahí pitando.

Y All Might… nunca en la jodida vida podré olvidar al que parecía el líder definitivo de los villanos. Aunque me joda aceptarlo… sudé frío. Era espeluznante, se podía casi respirar el odio y la maldad que emanaba. ¿Qué clase de mierda de ser humano se convierte en eso?.

Joder, todo se fue al diablo ese día. Fue mi culpa.  
Es mi culpa.  
Es mi culpa.

No hace falta ser un genio para ensamblar las piezas sobre All Might y el maldito nerd.  
La cabeza me da vueltas.

Despierto ansioso.  
Estoy fuera de mi cama. De hecho estoy en la puta calle y es de madrugada.  
Camino sin rumbo o eso creo.

Mierda.

De nuevo estoy frente al edificio de ella. Y su luz está encendida. ¿Qué mierda hace despierta a esta hora? Me come la puta ansiedad. Me quedo observando su ventana como imbécil.

Luego de ese jodido día, no tardé mucho en enterarme que ella estaba bien. Al parecer se salvó por un pelo, muchos estuvieron en riesgo de muerte. Pero ella no, ella es competente. Lo sabía. Pero sigo sintiendo ansiedad.

Sin darme cuenta empieza a amanecer y sigo parado como idiota aquí. Dale, ahora soy una especie de acosador.  
En ningún momento la luz se apagó.

Camino de vuelta a casa. Entro de vuelta a mi habitación a hurtadillas por la ventana.

Mi madre entra a "levantarme" histérica, está de ese humor desde ese día, no deja de retarme por haber sido tan débil y eso sólo empeora mi humor. Mi padre es lo opuesto, trata de que no me sienta culpable. Y una mierda. Como si eso pudiera pasar.

Uraraka me manda un par de mensajes de texto que de nuevo no contexto. Mi genio está de la mierda. No tengo tiempo para lidiar con esa cría.

Pero la madrugada siguiente de nuevo estoy frente a su edificio, y su luz también está encendida.

* * *

 **POV URARAKA OCHAKO**

Es de noche de nuevo. Obviamente eso debe pasar. Después de la tarde llega la noche. Claro.  
Pero me aterra.

Mis padres estuvieron un día aquí, pero claro, deben volver a trabajar. Y yo no dejo que vean lo afectada que estoy.

La noche, los gritos, la sangre, la incertidumbre, ¿ _Dónde está Bakugo?_ , la noche me aterra.

Dejo las luces encendidas aún sabiendo el costo extra que eso acarreará a mi cuenta del mes.

Trato de dormir, llevo días así. El viento sopla afuera, enredo mis pies en mi cobertor. Hace frío.

Cierro los ojos pero sólo veo a Yaoyorozu cubierta de sangre, a Tsuyu golpeada y a un Deku gritando histérico.

Me revuelvo inquieta en mi cama, siento dolor en mi estómago. Me levanto por un vaso con agua y veo el reloj 4:55 am, no he dormido nada de nuevo. Empiezo a sentirme como un zombie, me muevo y camino pero no _existo._

Recorro las cortinas de mi ventana.  
Y tengo que pellizcarme para saber que no alucino.

En la acera de enfrente está Katsuki Bakugou recargado contra el poste, voltea a mi ventana y sale corriendo. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Son las 5 am! Ni siquiera ha contestado ninguno de mis mensajes.  
Aún veo su cabello rubio cenizo escondido a la vuelta de la cuadra.

Le mando un texto.

 **Uraraka 05:04  
** Sube o llamo a la policía. Pervertido.

Puedo imaginar perfectamente como aprieta la mandíbula y truena los labios. Me recuesto en la cama, esperando. No sé qué espero, si sube sería raro e incómodo.  
La última vez que hablamos… sus manos apretaron mis pechos y su lengua recorrió mi boca. Me sonrojo. Pero quiero verlo. No sé para qué.

Alguien golpea violentamente la puerta y mi corazón grita.

Corro a abrir la puerta, y me doy cuenta que estoy en pijama… no importa. Abro y ahí está él, en pantalones deportivos y sudadera negra con la capucha puesta. Mi estómago se siente extraño pero no es algo malo.

-¿Eres un acosador o algo?  
-Tch. Cállate. ¿Me dejas pasar o me dejas afuera como imbécil?

Sonrío y lo dejo pasar. Se sienta malhumorado alrededor de mi mesita del centro.

-¿Qué tiene que hacer uno para comer algo en este maldito lugar?- Recarga su barbilla en su mano y se queda con la mirada distraída.

No sé qué hace aquí, no sé qué hago recibiéndolo. Pero de pronto estoy en la cocina sirviendo desayuno para dos.

Desayunamos en silencio y el sol empieza a salir asomándose por la ventana.

-Me largo.

Se para sin decir algo más y yo veo mi vacío tazón de arroz.  
Ni lo pienso. De pronto estoy parada atrás de él, sosteniendo su muñeca.

-Yo… tuve miedo.

Tontas lágrimas

-… perdón por…-no termino mi frase. Él voltea y me sostiene ambas manos. Me ve fijamente. Sus ojos son profundamente carmesíes y afilados.

Salvajes y hermosos.

Parece dudar, me suelto de su agarre y tomo su cabeza para atraerlo a mi mientras me pongo de puntillas. Sus labios. Ásperos, secos. Son como ceniza. Y me _encantan_.

Me preparo para el rechazo, pero en lugar de eso sus manos rodean mis cintura.

Estoy esperando la ansiedad y salvajismo de esa noche en el bosque…. Pero no llega.  
Sus labios aletean dulcemente entre los míos, mientras aprieta fuertemente mi cintura.

Cierra la puerta tas de sí y siento su mano áspera envolver la mía. Sin notarlo, estoy llorando.  
Gruñe y se aparta. Sus ojos me escanean.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Eres idiota o qué? No puedes besar a alguien y llorar, joder.

Sus palabras son duras, pero veo en sus ojos precaución.

-Yo… perdóname por no ir a buscarte con Kirishima y los demás… yo creí… creí que tú… soy lo peor- Empiezo a hipar horriblemente como siempre que lloro hago, me siento estúpida y expuesta ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?

De pronto soy envuelta en un torpe y demasiado brusco abrazo. Alzo la vista para buscar sus ojos, parece preocupado con la vista perdida.

-No seas imbécil. Joder. Yo en ningún puto momento me preocupé por ti. Seguro algún villano de mierda se cagó al descubrir el filo que escondes tras esa cara redonda. Si yo no me preocupé por ti idiota ¿Por qué putas estabas preocupada tú por mí? Soy yo. Tonta.

Escucho sus palabras pero el miedo que me ha consumido los últimos días, estalla, y mientras berreo como niña de 2 años, lo abrazo. Siento cada músculo de su espalda y comienzo a ser consciente de su acompasada respiración y el latido que proviene de su pecho. Su mano izquierda revuelve mi cabello bruscamente y después me golpea lentamente la espalda. Creo que intenta dar palmaditas para consolarme, pero evidentemente no tiene idea de cómo ser amable.

Empiezo a calmarme pero no dejo de hipar.

De pronto una de sus "palmaditas" en mi espalda es tan fuerte que siento que voy a escupir mi corazón, empiezo a toser violentamente.

-Dios ¿Eres tonto o sólo intentas matarme?

Se me queda viendo evidentemente irritado y avergonzado

-No es mi culpa que un puto palillo sea menos blando que tú idiota.

Desvía la mirada y yo me parto de risa.

-¿Te has vuelto chiflada o qué mierda ahora? ¿Por qué lloras y luego ríes? Maldita sea, eres como un puto grano en el culo.

Trato de dejar de reír y lo observo, ahí, de pie contra la puerta, encorvado con las manos en sus bolsillos, con las cejas juntas por lo apretado de su entrecejo y su cabello rebelde escondido bajo la capucha. Y lo sé. Sé que en verdad he perdido a cabeza.

Porque Katsuki Bakugou me gusta.

Y es algo tan simple que me siento boba.

Estuve tan angustiada y llena de culpa los últimos días que no había podido analizarlo.

Él me gusta.

Con su mal humor, su aspecto rebelde, y su carácter de niño mimado que esconde tras toda esa bravuconería… me gusta.

-Hey Bakugou kun…  
-¿Ahora qué idio…- me lanzo y lo beso.  
-Tch, no te quejes después idiota.

Me devuelve el beso a conciencia mientras sujeta mi cabeza bruscamente. Sus labios juegan con los míos y siento su lengua entrar torpemente en mi boca. Y me encanta.  
Él sabe tan bien…

Su lengua acaricia la mía y puedo saborearlo perfectamente mientras mis dedos se enredan en su cabello. Me siento toda una aventurera descubriendo cosas de él como nadie.

Muerde mi labio inferior y siento electricidad en mis venas.

Llevo mis manos a su pecho y puedo sentir sus pectorales fuertes y bien formados, él parece imitarme y empiezo a sentir sus manos acariciar mis pechos, los masajea sobre mi pijama y luego se escabulle bajo ella, roza mis pezones una y otra vez y cuando están completamente sobresaltados los pellizca suavemente.

Me quita la blusa

Y se despega de mi un momento para observarme y me siento expuesta, pero estoy tan ansiosa…  
Besa ahí donde está mi corazón y comienza a lamer mis pezones mientras los masajea.  
No puedo creer lo que está pasando, peor no quiero que pare. Y cuando empieza a succionar no puedo evitar gemir levemente, lo que parece encenderlo más.

Se quita la camisa y me abraza, y puedo sentir su ardiente piel pegada a la mía mientras nos damos el beso más ardiente que jamás imaginé, siento su boca envolver la mía y nuestras lenguas juguetean, su saliva y la mía se vuelven una sola.

Sus manos acarician mi espalda y me arqueo de placer, sujeta fuertemente mi trasero y me alza, envuelvo mis piernas a su cintura y camina hacia mi pequeña cama. Me dejo caer en ella y al observarlo sobre mi siento que voy a morir. Me observa con unos ojos que derraman pasión y sensualidad, y su cabello despeinado por el juego de mis dedos gotea un poco de sudor. Y su pecho y abdominales perfectos, agitados por el trabajo físico están sobre mí.

Lo atraigo hacia mi y lo sujeto con mis piernas, no dejaré que vaya nunca a ningún lado lejos…

Siento la dureza de su entrepierna contra mi pelvis… y de alguna manera sé que escurro.

De pronto la pena y vergüenza de mi inexperiencia me abruman… No sé qué es lo que sigue… bueno sí sé pero no sé cómo. Él está besando mi cuello con ganas y succiona mi pecho.

Y cuando siento sus dedos acariciando mi entrepierna dejo de preocuparme.

Me quita el pantalón y me quedo expuesta con mi tontas bragas…

-¿Enserio? ¿Bragas de 13? Si que sabes cómo joder el momento.  
-Cállate.

Me quita yo misma mis infantiles bragas y lo atraigo de nuevo hacia mi, siento mi sexo sumamente húmedo y cuando él se quita lo que le queda de ropa siento algo entre miedo y ansias, es grande. Muy grande. Nunca había visto uno pero eso se ve más grande de algo que cabría en mí…

Se pone de nuevo encima y me ve con precaución.

-No te hagas la valiente, si esto empieza a ir mal golpéame o algo.  
Asiento y mientras lo abrazo siento rozar primero el exterior de mi sexo, y cuando se posiciona, entra de un jalón.

Y duele. Duele un montón.

Pero el calor de nuestros cuerpos me hace sentir que todo estará bien, y dejo que continué.

Empiezo a gemir, es vergonzoso escucharme pero no puedo evitarlo, él está sobre mi y se mueve ágilmente, veo trabajar cada músculo de su cuerpo y cuando me deja de doler comienzo a disfrutar las sensaciones que me provoca. Enrollo mis piernas porque de pronto siento ansias de que vaya más profundo y con más fuerza.

Cuando empieza a ir más lento me enojo pero empieza a acariciarme abajo… se siente absurdamente bien. Siento vibrar mi sexo y contraerme con él aun adentro… así que eso es un orgasmo.

De pronto siento que empieza amoverse con más rapidez y parece que voy a enloquecer, siento caliente dentro de mi y él se deja vencer sobre mi.

Terminamos hechos ovillos en la cama, y él busca descaradamente acomodarse entre mi pecho, suspira y lo abrazo. Es como un niño.

Cuando despierto, el atardecer cae y me doy cuenta que dormimos toda la mañana y la mitad de la tarde.

Él está a mi lado abrazándome y babea. Es tan extraño verlo así... indefenso.

Lo observo un rato hasta que comienza a despertar y tras un bostezo me escanea, y recuerdo que estoy desnuda. Y recuerdo todas esas cosas vergonzosas que hicimos.

-¿Qué me estás viendo diota?-

Río, Katsuki Bakugou no puede ser romántico jamás. Me jala de vuelta a sus brazos.

-¿Qué es esto?

Su mano acaricia el vendaje de mi muslo. Me sorprende que siga ahí después de todo.

-¿Peleaste con una rubia con cara de idiota?

La cara de esa chica rubia corriendo hacia mi con un cuchillo atraviesa brevemente mi memoria.

-Algo así ella… me clavó una especie de jeringa y huyó. En el hospital dijeron que no tenía nada.

Casi puedo escucharlo gruñir, su enojo es palpable.

-No hablemos ahora de eso ¿sí?

Me recuesto en su pecho y escucho una especie de vibración en su pecho.

Me abraza mientras acaricia bruscamente mi cabello.  
Yo, Uravity, la chica gravedad…. Nunca me había sentido tan liviana.


	5. No sé qué mierda estoy haciendo ahora

**Hola. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, traigo una actualización un poco corta  
pero relevante para la historia.  
Ojalá les guste tanto como a mi y me dejen leer sus opiniones, eso siempre me ayuda a inspirarme :'3**

* * *

 **POV BAKUGOU KATSUKI**

 ****Despierto con la puta luz del sol quemando mi pecho.  
Volteo a mi lado y allí está.

Con su cara redonda, sus putas mejillas sonrojadas, su boca abierta babeando y sus jodidamente pobladas pestañas.

Joder.

¿Qué mierdas estoy haciendo?

Ayer en la tarde despertaos, comimos y volvimos a dormir.  
Al parecer los dos estábamos igual de jodidos con noches sin dormir.

Perdí el control. No debí entrar de nuevo a su departamento, sus putos labios son una especie de droga, igual que su aroma. Es como si hubiera sido alguien mas quien terminó desnudo y frenético sobre la cara redonda.

Joder, mierda.

¿Ahora qué?

Me recargo en mi brazo y costado izquierdo para observarla.

Está hecha un ovillo, escucho levemente su corazón entre tanto silencio y veo su pecho subir y bajar al ritmo de se respiración.

Por más que la veo no puedo evitar pensar que parece un jodido mochi. Esos putos dulces que no me gustan tanto, son redondos y esponjosos y jodidamente dulces.  
Nunca me ha gustado el azúcar, es hartante, sofocante y empalagosa. Lo mío siempre han sido los sabores picantes y salados, cosas explosivas.

Y aquí estoy.  
Con el puto ser humano más dulce de la galaxia.

Me siento en la cama y me llevo las manos a la cara.  
Esto, en ninguna vida de mierda está bien.

Yo no soy de esos hombres imbéciles que van por la vida de la mano de alguna mujer boba.

No quiero una " _novia"_.

Ni en mil putas vidas seré un _"novio"._

Cuando pienso en esas cosas inútiles y cursis sólo tengo ganas de vomitar.  
No sé cuándo mierdas pasó esto. No sé cómo jodidos terminé en esta posición.

¿Cuándo dejé de verla como una más?...

Ah sí, el jodido festival de mierda.

De ahí todo se fue al carajo.

Esto no va a pasar. Fue solo _"sexo"_ y adrenalina acumulada por toda la mierda que ha pasado.

Fue sólo sexo. Me iré y aquí se quedará todo.

Ella seguirá su vida y yo la mía. Regresará a lado de su club de retardados…

La imagen del imbécil Deku viene a mi mente, recuerdo cómo ella corre a su lado siempre sonrojada y siento arder mil infiernos en mi estómago. Ella no debería ver a nadie así mas que a mí. Porque yo soy el número uno.

No.

Que se vaya a la mierda. Una mujer no es de importancia ni relevancia es una competencia, una boba y frágil mujer no importa.

 _Fue sólo sexo._

Recuerdo su cara sonrojada ayer en la mañana mientras extendía sus brazos hacia mi.

Maldita sea.

 _Fue sólo sexo._

Muchas raras mujeres han ido tras de mi en el pasado, ni recuerdo sus caras. A todas las mandé al diablo. Después de un tiempo simplemente se iban al carajo.

Ésta mujer también se puede ir al carajo. La UA ha sido toda una mierdera odisea. En el pasado nunca hubo contra quien competir, nunca hubo alguien que se acercara a mi sin un interés de por medio, nunca me sentí débil, nunca me interesó voltear a ver a ninguna maldita mujer.

Y ahora me encuentro comparando mis habilidades cada día con la mayoría de la clase, el imbécil de Kirishima se la pasa arás de mi, pero no lo hace por conveniencia, y casi puedo decir que confío en él, fui rehén de esos putos villanos y estoy en la cama con un maldito mochi.

La UA me ha tirado a un hoyo de mierda.

Que se jodan todos, que se joda esta mujer.

Me muevo para levantarme de la cama y largarme, pero de pronto ella se mueve también y las sábanas salen volando, y lo veo, veo el vendaje que cubre su pierna ahí donde esa maldita rubia la lastimó. Me arde la sangre. Ardo en deseos de hacerle volar la cabeza a esa rubia idiota.

Uraraka se vuelve a mover en la cama, bosteza y se estira, memorizo cada pliegue que se forma en su pijama con cada movimiento.

Entonces abre perezosamente sus ojos, y cuando aquellas avellanas se iluminan tiernamente al mirarme, toda mi resolución para largarme se va a la mierda.

* * *

 **Nota: Yo también creo que Uraraka es como un mochi XD**


	6. ¿AH?

**¡Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo, lamento la ausencia pero moría en la U.  
También lamento la demora de tiempo en actualización en referencia a Wtt pero FF no me dejaba actualizar ;-;  
Por fin lo logré.  
Espero leer sus reviews para apurarme a subir la conti primero aquí.**

* * *

 **POV KATSUKI BAKUGOU**

El día de la mudanza a los dormitorios de la UA es mañana, ha sido un jodido dolor de culo empacarlo todo.

Mi celular suena, y mi imbécil corazón se detiene, sé que es ella.

 ** _Cara Redonda 12:34  
_** _Bakugou kun, necesito unas cosas para mañana ¿Me acompañas?_

Ugghh ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué no tengo nada más que hacer que acompañarla? ¿Soy su guardaespaldas o algo? Joder, que vaya sola.

 **Bakugou 12:40  
** _Paso por ti a la 1._

Estoy jodido.  
Mierda.

Tomo una chaqueta y bajo de mi habitación, mis padres no están, así que nadie me jode preguntando a dónde voy.

Camino sin prestar mucha atención, trato de organizar mi mente para lo que voy a hacer ¿La acompaño porque somos algo? ¿Somos algo? ¿Ella quiere que seamos algo? ¿Yo quiero que seamos algo? ¿Por qué estoy yendo con ella? ¿Si alguien nos ve juntos qué putas mierdas? La última vez que la vi y me quedé en su departamento no hablamos mucho…

Agggh. Maldito el momento en que me metí en todo esto.

Cuando llego a su edificio ella está ya afuera esperando, lleva una short corto con una sudadera amplia y botas largas. Me ve y corre a mí.

-Bakugou kun.

Me sonríe y es como mirar un foco de 10000 watts, y siento su jodido y delicioso aroma a flores golpearme con fuerza.

-Hoy no te ves tan fea cara redonda.

Infla sus mejillas y se pone roja, me da un manotazo.

-Ugh, ¿No puedes decir algo amable por una vez? Idiota

Sonrío con sorna.

-Cada vez eres más mal hablada.  
-Es tú culpa.  
-Tch, cállate joder, démonos prisa.

Caminamos y no hablo mucho, ella acapara toda la conversación y no me molesta, igual no tengo puta idea de qué decir. Me cuenta lo que dijeron sus padres sobre la mudanza y cómo ya terminó de empacar prácticamente todo, parece jodidamente feliz porque dejará de pagar alquiler.

Al llegar al centro comercial, me arrastra por diferentes tiendas para comprar quién sabe qué, juro que mi paciencia parece estar al borde cuando entramos a una tienda de ropa para chicas y todos me observan, estoy a nada de explotar cuando ella me jala.

-Bakugou ¿Ésta es linda verdad? ¿Qué color debería llevar?

Me muestra una delicada camiseta de tirantes, y no puedo evitar imaginar su silueta pegada a esa delicada tela. Trago saliva.

-Rojo.  
-¿Eh?  
-Llévala en rojo maldita sea.

Su cara se pone aún más colorada que la camiseta y por alguna razón también siento arder mi cara ¿Cuándo se acaban éstas compras de mierda? Joderrrrr.

Cuando salimos por fin de esa horrible tienda de ropa pasa lo único que quería que no pasar.

-¡Hey Bakugou!

Como encarnando mis peores pesadillas el imbécil de Kirishima se va a acercando, y lo más mierda del asunto es que atrás de él viene un grupo formado por el maldito mitad y mitad, la cola de caballo, la chica rosa, la chica rana, el maldito Kaminari y la de pelo corto con orejas extensibles.

Me hago el imbécil pero es demasiado tarde, volteo a ver a la cara redonda y veo el pánico en sus facciones ¿Qué mierda? ¿No quería que la vieran conmigo?

-¿Eh? Uraraka! ¿Qué haces con Bakugou aquí?

La chica rosa se acerca a abrazar a la mujer a mi lado que parece igual de petrificada que yo.

-¿Estaban en una cita Ochako chan? Ribbit  
-¿Eh? ¡No, no, Tsuyu chan…! Yo… ah, vine por unas cosas, y ahm me encontré a Bakugou kun y ahm y me ayudó a cargar unas cosas.

¡¿AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!  
Es la peor puta mentira del universo, y en todo caso, ¿Cuál es el mierdero punto de mentir? ¡Como si me importara una mierda lo que piensen éstos!

Siento a Kirishima rodearme con un brazo mientras me habla por lo bajo

-Si que te lo tenías bien guardado ¿Eh, Blasty?  
-Tch, cállate mierda.  
-¡¿Ahhh?! ¡No lo niegas!  
-Dije que te callaras mierda.

-¡Chicos! Lamento atrasarme es que vi una figura de All Might que me faltaba y… ¡ah! Kacchan! Uraraka san!

Para terminar de joderlo todo aquí está el más imbécil de todos.

-Hey Midoriya, ni te imaginas, Uraraka y Bakugou tenían una cita.- le dice el maldito Kaminari.  
-¿Eh?

El maldito nerd voltea a ver a la cara redonda y también la observo, está jodidamente roja y niega con los brazos.

-Deku kun no, no es lo que parece, yo sólo viene a comprar unas cosas y ah…

De pronto escucho a la chica rosa murmurar detrás de mi _"Es cierto, todos sabemos que Uraraka está enamorada de Midoriya, no hay forma de que…"_

Mi paciencia se va a la mierda, no tengo por qué aguantar esto, y verla sonrojada hablándole al maldito Deku me purga.  
Aviento las bolsas que cargo al piso y me largo. Sé que todos se quedaron callados pero no me podría importar menos, según ella nos encontramos por accidente, así que me puedo ir a la hora que se me de la puta gana.

Lo más patético de la situación es que espero en algún momento escuchar la voz de ella deteniéndome, pero sólo está el ruido sordo de la multitud haciendo sus compras.  
Bien, me he comportado como un imbécil los últimos días pero ya que quedó claro que somos un accidente se puede ir a la mierda.

Al llegar a casa estoy de un humor de los mil infiernos, me encierro en mi habitación y comienzo a repasar mis apuntes con la música a todo volumen. Más tarde soy consciente que mi móvil lleva un rato sonando sin parar pero me importa un carajo.

Al anochecer bajo a cenar, mi humor no ha mejorado para nada, pero mi tonta madre ha hecho mi cena preferida porque será la última en la casa por un rato. No tarda en comenzar a regañarme por cualquier estupidez y peleamos como siempre.

-¿Katsuki hay algo que te molesta?- pregunta mi inútil padre  
-¿Ah? No sé de mierda hablas viejo.  
-Yo también siento que estás actuando extraño… seguramente alguna chica te votó porque eres un maldito niño de horrible carácter

Por un segundo que sé que no pasa desapercibido para mi madre me quedo en silencio.

-Cállate madre, estás loca.  
-Tch parece que di en el clavo. Escucha idiota, si quieres conservar a una chica tienes que cambiar ese maldito carácter del demonio que tienes porque…  
-UUUGHH CÁLLATE JODER NADIE NECESITA TUS ESTÚPIDOS CONSEJOS

Veo venir el golpe que me va a dar pero el timbre suena. Por un segundo atraviesan mi mente un par de ojos castaños.

Mi madre va a abrir la puerta en lo que recojo los platos de la cena.

-Katsuki, te buscan.

Mi puto corazón se acelera y trato de poner cara de que me vale madres.  
Pero al llegar a la entrada siento la decepción golpearme pues el que está esperando es el imbécil de Kirishima.

-Hey, Bakugou.  
-Tch, ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?  
-Si que armaste una escena en el centro comercial eh.  
-No sé de qué mierda me hablas.  
-Si ibas con ella sólo debías decirlo, no tenías por qué aventar sus cosas, la pobre casi se pone a llorar, si no fuera por Midoriya que la ayudó a…  
-SI BIEN, LO BUENO QUE EL IMBÉCIL DEL NERD ESTABA AHÍ, COMO DIJO URARAKA SÓLO FUE UN ACCIDENTE ENCONTRANOS AHÍ. TCH JODER.

Siento la misma violencia de la tarde inundarme, y de pronto escucho la maldita risa de Kirishima y estoy casi seguro de que lo voy a matar.

-Te atrapé, Blasty.  
-¡¿AHHH?!  
-Es más que obvio que estás celoso, y tal vez molesto.  
-Vete a la mierda Kirishima  
-No sé exactamente desde cuándo estás con Uraraka, pero tengo una idea.  
-Lárgate ahora o te voy a matar.  
-Y entiendo que debe ser complicado, porque hasta hace no mucho ella parecía sentir algo por Midoriya…  
-Enserio te voy a matar imbécil.  
-…Pero deberías hablar con ella, conociéndote no has sido claro, y créeme que ella en verdad parecía afectada por la forma en que te fuiste…  
-TE LO ADVERTÍ IMBÉCIL

Le meto un puñetazo pero el maldito alcanza a activar su Quirk, me duelen los nudillos pero él está en el suelo.

-Dios, relájate un poco.  
-Si vas a seguir diciendo estupideces te golpearé de nuevo.  
-Eres imposible. Sólo piensa lo que te dije. Nos vemos mañana.

Kirishima se va y azoto la puerta, subo a mi habitación y sé que mis padres estuvieron espiando nuestra conversación pero me importa una mierda.

Maldito Kirishima, maldito nerd, maldita cara redonda. Que se vayan todos a la mierda.

Mi móvil suena y por primera vez en toda la tarde decido verlo.  
Casi no puedo creer el número irrazonable de llamadas perdidas y mensajes del mismo número.

 ** _Cara Redonda 16:42  
_** _Bakugou kun, yo, lamento lo que pasó, aunque no entiendo bien qué pasó. Por favor no estés molesto_

 ** _Cara Redonda 17:08  
_** _¿No contestarás mis llamadas?_

 _ **Cara Redonda 17:14  
**_ _¿Podemos hablar por favor?_

 ** _Cara Redonda 17:30  
_** _¿Puedes venir un rato?_

 _ **Cara Redonda 18:09  
**_ _Eres un idiota.  
_ _ **  
Cara Redonda 18:09  
**_ _Dale, no eres un idiota pero contesta mis llamadas._

 ** _Cara Redonda 18:16  
_** _…_

Y los mensajes seguían…  
Me pulsa el pecho pero no entiendo por qué.  
No tiene caso, no hay nada que arreglar, no soy segunda opción de nada ni nadie.  
Si no le contesto sé que se acabó, sea lo que sea que haya existido entre nosotros éstos días, se acabó. Y está bien por mí, se puede ir a la mierda, no me importa.

Aún tengo cosas que empacar así que apago el puto móvil.


	7. Mudanza

**POV URARAKA OCHAKO**

La mañana llega pero ya estoy despierta. Voy a lavarme la cara y noto mis ojos hinchados, me siento tonta. Pasé toda la noche tratando de entender por qué se enojó Bakugou… y creo que es por Deku kun… Y cuando lo entendí comencé a sentirme tan culpable que no pude dormir demasiado.

Alguna vez él me escuchó confesar lo que sentía por Deku kun… pero las cosas han cambiado… mucho. Y Bakugou y yo… ahh de solo recordar sus brazos alrededor de mi me siento avergonzada. Pero después de todo eso él no me dijo nada. No es que yo esperara que me pidiera que fuera su novia, él no es así, y lo sé. Pero entonces… ¿qué somos?

Creo que también se molestó porque dije que no íbamos juntos pero ¿qué debía decir? _"Estamos saliendo"_ por supuesto que no ¿O sí? ¿Por qué no puede ser más claro?

Reviso mi móvil y sólo tengo un mensaje de Mina preguntándome de nuevo por Bakugou… Recuerdo que perdí toda mi dignidad mandando mensajes sin parar y aún así ni siquiera contestó ninguno.

Desayuno ligero y cuento de nuevo las cajas de mis cosas empacadas. El timbre suena, la mudanza ya está afuera.  
Me alisto para salir, pues ellos se encargarán del resto.

Al llegar a los nuevos edificios de la UA casi me voy de espaldas, ¡Se ven tan lujosos! Todos han llegado ya… incluso Bakugou. Trato de hacerle señas pero queda claro que me está ignorando, se ven tan molesto como siempre, con su mirada filosa y su ceño fruncido, pero primera vez, eso me duele.

Aizawa sensei pone en evidencia a los chicos que fueron a rescatar a Bakugou… la mayoría de la clase se sorprende y yo estoy preocupada por cómo va a tomar esto él… El regaño del sensei es bastante severo, y noto las expresiones opacas de todos, y sé que Bakugou debe sentirse impotente.

Cuando Aizawa sensei nos muestra los interiores del edificio casi quiero llorar, ¡Es tan bonito y lujoso! Nunca he vivido en una "casa" tan bonita.

Comparto piso con Mina, Kirishima y… Bakugou kun.  
Aunque está separado lo de chicas y chicos. Volteo a verlo de reojo y parece estar pensando algo. Ojalá supiera qué.

Después de eso, todos ponemos manos a la obra. La verdad es que yo no tengo tanto que desempacar, pero igual me esfuerzo en acomodarlo todo. El cuarto es amplio y luminoso, en verdad me gusta mucho. Mi balcón tiene una vista preciosa del campus y el cielo, pues casi es el último piso.

El día se fue volando, ya ha anochecido. Veo las estrellas y trato de relajarme, al parecer Bakugou está decidido a ignorarme… Me duele el pecho.

¿Qué significa? ¿Que debo olvidar todo lo que ha pasado?  
Supongo que así es Katsuki Bakugou… desechando todo lo que le _estorba._

Trato de contener mis tontas lágrimas. Será mejor bajar al área común para ver quien más ha terminado.

Cuando salgo al pasillo me encuentro a Mina junto con Toru.  
-Uraraka, ¡Tenemos una idea! Organicemos una competencia de cuartos ¿No te da curiosidad ver las habitaciones de los chicos?

Por un momento trato de imaginar la habitación de Bakugou… después de todo él conoció la mía… lo recuerdo delante del marco de mi puerta mientras sostengo su brazo….

-Uraraka… estás roja.  
-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, hagámoslo, será divertido.  
-¡Genial! Y después podemos tener una noche de chicas!

Cuando llegamos a la sala común, la mayoría de chicos ya está allí.  
Mina propone su idea y la mayoría acepta… pero Bakugou se va a dormir sin decir nada.

Tenemos un concurso muy divertido mostrando las habitaciones. Me siento más feliz y relajada, pero cuando terminamos y Tsuyu chan quiere hablar con los chicos… no puedo evitar recordar esos días tan difíciles, y lo culpable que yo misma me sentí.

Pero gracias a esa pequeña conversación logro zafarme de la noche de chicas, estoy cansada y un poco triste…

Al entrar a mi habitación me cambio para dormir, estoy agotada.

Pero al acostarme simplemente no logro conciliar el sueño. No dejo de dar vueltas en mi cama y divagar.

Busco mi móvil y… 3:05 am?! ¿Cuándo pasó así el tiempo? Aghh, suficiente, no lo lograré así.

Prendo la luz de mi habitación y bajo por las escaleras. Tal vez si tomo algo sea más fácil dormir pero… La luz de la cocina está encendida.

Trato de adivinar a quién encontraré y al entrar me topo con una cabellera rubia.  
Es él, calentando agua para té.

-¿Bakugou kun?

Ni siquiera voltea, apaga el fuego y se sirve el agua hirviendo, voltea hacia donde estoy y ni siquiera parece prestarme atención.

-Bakugou kun yo…  
-Cállate

Me vuelve a hablar por fin.

-¿Eh?  
-Sólo cállate joder, no es necesario que digas nada.

No sé si sentirme aliviada o no.

-Entonces… ahm… estamos ¿bien?  
-Tch, como si me importara algo asi joder.

Pasa de mí al salir de la cocina y mi preocupación se vuelve una ardiente furia. Estoy harta de que me ignore, a pesar de que sé que me equivoqué merezco que me escuche. Sin dudarlo corro hacia él, lo golpeo y empieza a flotar, tratando de no tirar lo que hay en su taza.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa cara redonda?! ¡BÁJAME EN ESTE PUTO INSTANTE!  
-No  
-¡¿AH?!  
-¡Escúchame!  
-¿POR QUÉ MIERDA TENDRÍA QUE…  
-TÚ ME GUSTAS!

Trato de no gritar, y decirlo claro. No quiero que se despierten todos… Observo a Bakugou flotar con una evidente cara de furia y confusión, parece estar procesando todo y se queda callado, es mi oportunidad.

-T-tú me gustas… no Deku kun. Perdón por lo de ayer… no sabía qué decirles a todos, no quería molestarte ni incomodarte...- trato de sonar firme pero mi voz se quiebra al final. Bajo la vista y trato de respirar para calmarme, me siento tan frustrada que tengo ganas de llorar.

El silencio abraza la habitación, y alzo la vista. Él me está viendo fijamente, flotando.

-Bájame, tonta.

Dudo un poco, pero desactivo mi Quirk y cae de pie. Deja su taza en una de las encimeras en la cocina y se me acerca.

-¿Crees que yo haría cosas tan idiotas y vergonzosas sin entender las consecuencias?

Su pregunta me toma desprevenida, la verdad…

-No lo sé…  
-Ugh ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?

De pronto estoy molesta, ¿por qué soy yo la idiota?

-No soy idiota, tú eres un cabeza hueca ¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas?  
-¿Para qué mierda? Quedó muy claro lo que prefieres ayer, sonrojándote con el imbécil Deku.

… Katsuki Bakugou… ¿celoso?

-¿Estás… celoso?  
Aún con la poca luz sé que su cara arde.  
-¿AHHHHHHHH? ¿Celoso? ¿Del maldito nerd? ¡Como si….

Me acerco y lo beso.

-Shh… los despertarás a todos.  
Escucho su bronca respiración calmarse poco a poco, estamos tan cerca que oigo su corazón latir. Nos quedamos así sin decir nada frente a frente, siento la tensión en su cuerpo, como si debatiera lo que debe hacer. Y de repente, como si el debate en su interior se hubiera acabado ya, sus brazos rodean mi cintura y me pega a él.

-Eres un dolor en el culo, y te odio.  
Dice eso y hunde su rostro en mi cabello. Es totalmente como un niño pequeño y malcriado. Su aliento entre mi cabello me hace cosquillas.

Correspondo su abrazo y por fin me siento tranquila.

Me suelta demasiado pronto, para apagar las luces, y me jala hacia él de nuevo, para acomodarnos en el sofá de la sala en medio de la oscuridad.

-Kacchan….  
-UGHH joder no me digas así.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque no y ya, mierda.  
-Jummm….  
-… aaagh como sea joder.

Me atrae hacia él y me hago un ovillo, siento su calor y su aroma a bosque en verano. Mi interior se debate con algo que quiero decir pero me asusta arruinarlo…

-No me los has dicho Kacchan.  
-¿El qué?  
-No me has dicho que yo te gusto…  
-….

Escucho el gran suspiro que suelta y de pronto me recuesta en el sillón y está encima de mí, mi respiración se acelera y veo sus rubíes atravesarme.  
Enredo mis manos en su cuello, y él termina con la distancia entre ambos, devorándome con un beso salvaje y ansioso, siento su tibia saliva mezclarse con la mía mientras se abre paso con su lengua.

Y lo sé, sé lo que quiere decirme, y también sé que no puede ponerlo en palabras.

Enredo mis piernas en su cadera para apretarlo contra mí.

Y mientras me besa no puedo dejar de preguntarme por qué aún no empieza a tocarme… entonces estoy casi segura de que alguien baja las escaleras

-Shhht…  
-¿Qué haces tonta?  
-Creo que escuché a alguien bajar…  
-¿Quién carajos va a ser a esta hora? Son casi las 4 de la mañana  
-¿Eh? ¿Tan tarde? ¡Pero si no he dormido nada!  
-Tch… ya es hora entonces.  
-No per yo…

Me sonrojo… _"quiero que sigamos"_ … no puedo decir algo tan vergonzoso. Pero él sonríe burlonamente y siento que leyó mi mente.

-Ve a dormir tonta, ya tendremos tiempo…

Nos levantamos del sillón y caminamos juntos a las escaleras, donde me abraza de esa forma tan suave que es casi imposible creer que sea él. Pero yo lo sé, lo he visto. Esa parte dulce y cálida.

Me paro de puntillas y lo beso.

-Tch… no tienes remedio cara redonda.  
-Descansa, Kacchan.

Comienzo a subir las escaleras y en el tercer escalón me detengo, volteo y el sigue ahí, viéndome.

-Kacchan… ¿Soy tu novia?

Hace esa sonrisa tan torcida que me gusta, mientras sus ojos se ven tan filosos como en una batalla.

-Por supuesto, tonta.

Sonrío más de lo que quisiera y subo deprisa a mi habitación, si me quedo un segundo más no sé qué pueda pasar.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer! Bueno pues una actualización súper rápida.**  
 **Gracias Negumi chan, tu review me hizo muy feliz, a veces me piden que no desatienda mi cuenta en FF pero a la vez nadie comenta, me deprime(?**  
 **así que en verdad te agradezco mucho que hayas dejado tu review, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y espero que te guste la reconciliación XD**  
 **tus reviews siempre me dan vidaaa XD y si pobre mi rubio lo batearon;w; y pa sus modos pueees... jaja**  
 **ALEXAOLMOS5016 Es que yo quería que Kacchan ahora fuera la víctima, siempre lo ponen como el malo**  
 **ya era hora de que Uraraka se equivocara(? pero muy pocos lo vieron así uwu gracias por seguir leyendo y dejarme leer tus reviews! espero te guste la actualización.**


End file.
